


【授翻】与你同在

by Vilya7



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bat Family, Birdflash - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Season/Series 02 Spoilers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilya7/pseuds/Vilya7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>夜翼不会哭泣，他想道。他取下面具，看着镜子里的自己，蓝色的双眼掺杂着血丝。——但迪克格雷森会。</p><p>这是迪克休息时期的开始。他深陷于脑子里可怕的想法，只能勉强控制住自己的泪水。毕竟，他是少年正义联盟的前领队。最年长的蝙蝠仔。他不应该哭泣的，是吗？</p><p>是吗？</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授翻】与你同在

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6460069) by [aurythestarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurythestarry/pseuds/aurythestarry). 



> 这是我看了结局（并哭了一整天）后，一直在脑子里萦绕不去的一篇微小说。也是我在AO3上的第一篇小说。
> 
> 蝙蝠仔们（及蝙蝠爸爸）对结局的悲剧事件的反应。（第二季第二十集）警告：大量剧透，如果你还没看完少正第二季。

“晚上好，迪克少爷。”

 

迪克格雷森从壁炉后的暗门走出来，一声叹息，“晚上好，阿尔弗雷德。”迪克没有费心在蝙蝠洞里换下制服，蓝色夜翼标志在他本就健硕的胸膛上像一个额外的包袱。

 

对迪克而言，庄园的阶梯太大又太热情了。通常庄园予人的亲切感能消除他的烦恼，但不是今天。尤其不是今天。

 

他踏上阶梯，听到它嘎吱作响，迪克想起年幼时，他熟知庄园里所有不必走阶梯的地方，以便他在家时，能不惊动阿尔弗雷德和布鲁斯而潜入厨房或洞穴。然而无论他试图做得多隐秘，依旧每次都被抓个正着。他记得的最后一次是他十一岁时。就在——

 

如今回想此事让迪克不堪重负。那太令人伤心了。泪水刺痛了他的双眼，他庆幸他的面具挡住了他倾泻而出的泪水。迪克跌跌撞撞地走进他的房间，关上门，视线一片模糊。他坐在床上，脱下制服，只留着脸上的面具。夜翼不会哭泣，他想道。他取下面具，看着镜子里的自己，蓝色的双眼掺杂着血丝。——但迪克格雷森会。

 

迪克把自己扔在床上痛哭。泪水顺着面颊淌下，他把脸埋在枕头里，试图藏住他的呜咽声。死了，死了，死了。沃利死了。迪克缩成一团，啜泣着，任泪水打湿枕套和床单。他又一次脆弱如孩童，但他不在乎。他最好的朋友死了。不见了。永远。考虑到他所遭受的不幸，迪克认为他的痛哭足以被谅解。半晌后，他躺在床上，眼神空洞，双目及脸颊通红，飓风在他脑海里肆虐。

 

“迪克？”

 

“小芭，”迪克匆忙应道，他迅速坐起身来，拭去泪水，“嘿。”

 

芭芭拉站在门边。她已经换上了便服，看起来非常担心。忧心忡忡。

 

“我想和你谈谈，但我猜——”

 

“进来吧。”迪克试图平稳他的声线。见她还在犹豫，迪克抬头望去，深吸一口气。“请进。”声音几不可闻。芭芭拉走进来，坐在了迪克的床脚，满面愁容。迪克又拭拭眼角，手支在床上。“你有什么需要，小芭？”

 

“我——我们想知道你刚怎么了。”她用轻柔的嗓音说道。迪克感到芭芭拉的手滑入他掌中，他紧紧地握住了她。

 

“我很好。”

 

芭芭拉皱起了眉头，她把手放在了迪克的腿上，“迪克，你的状态很没有说服力。”

 

迪克摇摇头，看着她，“我很好，我保证。只是又有了一位牺牲者。我们能挺过去的。就像图拉，和......”迪克艰难地道，“杰森。”

 

“迪克，你知道你可以悲伤。”芭芭拉轻轻扶过迪克的脸，面对着她，“你可以哭泣。”

 

迪克在芭芭拉的双眼中看到一片关怀。他决定放任自己接受安慰，因为以往每当事情变得艰难时，他从未在布鲁斯或别人那里得到过这种关怀。

 

迪克展臂环住芭芭拉娇小的身躯。芭芭拉在他的怀里放松了下来，双手环着他的胸膛，头搁在他肩上。

 

“你真的很思念沃利，是不是？”芭芭拉轻声说道。

 

迪克有点紧张，但他轻轻颔首，“他是我最好的朋友。我......”迪克顿了顿，不确定他是否能够在这件事上信任她。“我爱他。”他轻声说道。芭芭拉点点头，用力贴紧了迪克的胸膛。

 

她不理解。他真的爱着沃利。它始于年少时的迷恋，但随着年龄的增长，它就成了人们称之为爱的一片懵懂。当然，迪克和其她人——扎塔娜，芭芭拉，也有过多年的感情，但他对沃利的感情始终长留心底，如感情本身一样恼人。而这种感情之于沃利，正如阿提米斯对沃利的那样。再无其它。

 

迪克感到泪水又欲涌出，他把脸埋进芭芭拉的肩窝。芭芭拉尽可能地靠紧他。迪克再度流泪。这次，他无声地呜咽着，眼泪淌下，他感到了更多的慰藉。芭芭拉和他倾力相拥。

 

有人坐在了迪克的另一侧，靠着他。迪克抬眼看见提姆的头枕在他胸膛上。迪克伸出一只空闲着手臂环住了提姆。“我在这。”提姆说道，这三个字予他安慰。

 

三人彼此相拥，确保无一人被分离。迪克感觉他的心又被缝合在了一起。它今天不会痊愈，但这是治愈过程的重要开始。

 

迪克只希望杰森能与他们同在。

 

 

布鲁斯韦恩比平常更暴躁地进入了蝙蝠洞。夜翼没有回复他的通讯，当他向阿尔弗雷德问及他的去处时，管家只说他在“专注于先前的事务”。布鲁斯决定这次随他而去，正如他料想的那样，闪电小子的死亡会让夜翼疲惫不堪。布鲁斯明白他的悲痛更胜于他人，所以让迪克今晚休息应是最好的选择。

 

布鲁斯立即脱下制服走进庄园，在去迪克房间的路上，他遇到了阿尔弗雷德。兴许迪克还醒着，他们可以谈一谈。也许他能以这种方式弥补他作为一个糟糕的父亲的责任。

 

布鲁斯推开门，看见他的三个蝙蝠仔躺在床上，迪克拥着他的兄弟姐妹，肢体交缠。布鲁斯看见了红肿的眼睛和枕头上的深色印迹。他怜爱地看着相拥而眠的孩子们，心一阵剧痛。他们看起来是如此放松，如此平静。布鲁斯曾时常见到他的门徒们的痛苦与沮丧，以至于当他意识到这对他们来说算是常事时他很震惊。因此，他不敢打扰他们的安睡。反而是在逐个拥抱了他们后悄悄离开，但在离开前他没能微笑回望他们友爱拥眠的年轻身躯。

 

布鲁斯关上门时，迪克露出了微笑。一行泪水滑落他的脸颊，这位最年长的罗宾感到一阵平静漫过他的心底。

 

也许一切都会好起来，他想着，不知不觉地陷入一个无梦而宁静的睡眠中。

**Author's Note:**

> Beta：清浅


End file.
